A fingerprint identification device can be an optical identification device, a resistive identification device, or a capacitive identification device. The capacitive identification device can include a plurality of sensor electrodes arranged on a substrate and a plurality of leads to transmit signals from the plurality of sensor electrodes. The quantity of the leads increases as higher resolution of fingerprint identification is required. Thus, when a finger touches the capacitive identification device, the leads arranged around the sensor electrodes are prone to generate signal interference.